Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dispensing fluid from a container and more particularly to a device, comprising a metering chamber having a yieldable wall to be manually operated for dispensing of fluid from the container.
Such devices are well-known in the art. Continuing efforts have been made to develop such devices which are inexpensive to manufacture and easy to operate and which permit the dispensing also of relatively big amounts and in which the amount varies with the size of the hand operating the yieldable wall and the force with which said wall is squeezed.